Vanilla/Trivia
These are all of Vanilla's facts and trivia Trivia * She has had three designs in the past. The first was a white rabbit named Vanellope, then she was changed to a squirrel, later renamed Vanilla with a different outfit, and now her permanent design is a wolf. * She is not free to ship because she is in a relationship with Jingle (Owned by a friend on Facebook * She is fairly weak and often gets injured. * As her name might suggest, she loves ice cream. * She often annoys other characters (mainly Sniffles and Splendid) without meaning to. * Her fur color is often mistaken for normal yellow, though it is Pale yellow * She has a habit of constantly asking other characters questions when first meeting them (for example, if a character has wings, asking if they can fly, where they fly to, how often they fly, etc.) Some characters can find her odd or strange due to this. * She has a unique ear and tail shape. * Her first death involved her getting her tail ripped off in a rosebush, and then impaling herself in the face trying to pull it free. * She, like her creator, can swear a lot. * Most of her friends are OCs from DeviantArt. * She is similar to Pinkie Pie at times as she is random and energetic. * Despite being The creator's self-insert, they are different in personality. * She is YellowishWolf's First character, though her concept designs underwent several changes * According to her creator, her theme song is This Is How We Do by Katy Perry * Vanilla's intelligence can sometimes vary. Most of the time, she is stupid and naive. However, there have been some times where she has actually seemed slightly smarter and self-aware than usual (though this happens rarely) * She is often mistaken for a fox due to her tail size and design. * Her nose used to be standard HTF nose color (light pink). Her creator then changed it to red because she thought it looked better. * She likes to sing, even though she is bad at it. But she doesn't care. * Vanilla is often compared to Patrick Star from Spongebob SquarePants, as they are both dumb but loyal, love food, and are random. **However, Vanilla is a bit more hyper and sweeter than him * Her favorite band is 5 Seconds Of Summer * Along with buckteeth, she also has a fang on the left side of her mouth. **However, the fang changes places when she turns her head to the side, similar to Lammy's bow, Flippy's beret, and Lumpy's antlers. * Despite being stupid, she's not as dumb as Lumpy. In RPs she seems a bit smarter * Her laugh usually sounds like "TeeHEEEE..!" * She is right-handed. * Her IQ is below average * She uses her claws, fists, and a knife for defense. * She is part of a team with some of her closest friends, Eddie, Alioth, Tum, Neeko, and Pablo. They call it their "Heroes Team" **More information can be seen Here * She likes to hang out with Flippy a lot, which leads to her death a lot when he flips out. **She can also annoy him alot * Sometimes, she can be quick-witted like Lumpy and avoid death * She has ADHD and Bipolar Disorder. * Her old design looked similar to Patty the squirrel * If she gets very stressed or irritated, she can "flip out". In this form, her eyes are dilated like Lifty & Shifty's. She also has an angered face and gritted, sharp teeth. However, she does not usually kill people in this state, she just throws things or screams at people. She only kills people if they are the reason she is in this form. **However, she is not a Flippy-sue because this rarely happens * When she speaks, she sounds like Bon Bon from My Little Pony; FIM * She is in 9th grade (High School) because one of her past teachers was deeply annoyed by her and moved her up a grade to get rid of her. * She has a tumblr blog, which can be found here Category:Character Trivias Category:Subpages